


Birthday surprises

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Hoshiumi Kourai is a Good Friend, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Unrequited Love, Ushijima wakatoshi is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: 'Tobs, I’m so sorry. I knew that you loved him a lot, I’m...'  'Please don’t check Instagram, Kageyama. If you need anything, pleas...'  'If you need Kourai and I to come back, then we can. Please ring...'Kageyama slowly sunk down to his knees, his eyes wide, and his chest was beating erratically in his chest.The clock struck twelve.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (unrequited), Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hoshiumi Kourai & Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 250





	Birthday surprises

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?" 

Kageyama stepped out of the uber with a tiny stumble, his cheeks flushed pink, and his hands were twitching at his sides. Overall, he was a pretty heavyweight drinker, and it took a lot more than just three beers to get him even remotely tipsy, but... there was still the hint of something in his system; he couldn't deny that. 

"Mmmhm! I'll catch'a later, Tobs!" 

Hoshiumi's loud – clearly far more intoxicated – voice travelled from the inside of the Uber, the shorter man stretching his body from around the brickhouse that was Ushijima, so he had a better view. He peered towards Kageyama with blown eyes, a grin tugging at stretched lips. 

"You're so pretty, ya'know that?" Hoshiumi sighed lightly, the happy expression morphing into something that looked like a displeased pout. 

Kageyama blinked, faltering on his words for a moment. "Ah... thank you?" He offered up. 

It was a known fact that Kourai was a rather touchy-feely kind of guy. Everyone on the Japan National Team had received at least one of his good-natured slaps on the back or a hug off of him after a particularly hard game. Tobio, however, still wasn't really used to his drunken flirting. (Despite the three men having had gone for drinks numerous times now.) 

The flirting didn't make him uncomfortable or anything; it could just be a little unnerving to witness (or be at the brunt of.) Though, it was quite hilarious when Kourai decided that Ushijima was the victim for the night when the taller man just wanted to drink his orange juice in peace. 

"You're welcome!" Hoshiumi looked about three seconds away from trying to throw himself out of the window as he said that, and Tobio was honestly just worried for his safety at that point. 

Being the older and the more sensible of the three, Ushijima decided to take matters into his own hands as he began to close the door and hold one _very_ drunk Kourai, back. 

"Good night, Kageyama. I'll see you at practice tomorrow afternoon," Ushijima nodded politely, a brief smile gracing his face before it morphed back into his stoic preset. "Oh, and happy birthday. I hope you have a good day, and such." 

Tobio snickered lightly. It was still a good ten minutes or so before it was _actually_ the 22nd and his birthday, but he nodded anyway. "Thank you, Ushijima. I'll see you tomorrow. Look after Hoshiumi for me, please." 

The Uber departed only a few minutes later, with Kourai's hand waving out of the back window, and Tobio couldn't get rid of the fluttery feeling in his chest. He truly loved going out with his friends – not that he'd ever admitted that, though. They were great people to be around and great people to hang out with, too. 

A sigh bumbled from Tobio's throat as he began to retreat back into his apartment, his mood diminishing somewhat as if both Wakatoshi and Kourai had taken all of his happy emotions with them. 

It didn't matter that much, though. He'd had a good night out at the local bar, and he was a grown man, for god sake – he could handle spending his birthday alone for another year. Or... he hadn't really been alone for any of his birthdays before, actually. Not once. Kageyama had always had somebody with him, be it his parents, granddad, his school friends. 

Or, Hinata... 

That's who Kageyama was truly missing this time around. His carrot-top of a best friend with the most blinding of smiles and the cheekiest of voices. Tobio hadn't seen him since their high school graduation – a good two, almost three years ago, and it sucked. It honestly sucked. 

Kageyama hadn't expected himself to miss somebody so much – miss somebody who could be _so_ damn annoying. But there he was, stood alone in a dark apartment on the top floor of some expensive condominium, with only himself and his memories left over. 

_"We'll stay in touch, won't we?"_

_Kageyama's voice was meeker than it had ever sounded before, his timid gaze downcast, and his hands were clenched into shaking fists. He'd never been more nervous to hear a response from somebody before in his whole life._

_There was a brief lap of silence that befell the two teenagers, draping across their broad shoulders like a comforting embrace. It went on for a few moments (though it felt like hours for Tobio) before a loud and familiar laugh had broken it._

_"Crappyama!" Hinata snickered, eyes lit up with glee, and his lips were stretched into an infectious grin. Kageyama found himself grinning back, too._

_"Of course, we're going to stay in touch, dumbass. You can't get rid of me just because I'll be a continent or two away, alright?"_

_Tobio nodded after a second or so, his cheeks turning scarlet with shame. It was a dumb question to ask; he should have realised that before he'd let it slip. Oh well, though, at least now he had some confirmation from his friend. "Alright."_

_Shouyou beamed._

_"Oh! You know what we can do!? We can facetime _every_ night before bed! Wouldn't that be awesome?" _

__

__

__Kageyama shook the thoughts away with a slight hiss. They hadn't facetimed each other in years – they barely even texted anymore, much to the raven-head's disappointment. God, how he wished he had Hinata with him there right then. He'd do practically anything to be able to hold the ginger in his arms, just for a moment._ _

__

__Tobio truly craved the other boy – craved his warmth, his aroma, his everything._ _

__

__Maybe Hinata would call him tonight. It was Kageyama's birthday, after all, right? Or at least, it was almost his birthday, just a few more minutes now, and he'd be, what, twenty-one?_ _

__

__His gaze, all azure and wide, drifted down to his pocket where his phone had been vibrating for the past few minutes. Kageyama had just assumed that it was his friends – the device pinging with the countless amount of birthday wishes he usually received (and there were probably some drunken texts off of Hoshiumi, too). Still, perhaps there was a message from Hinata buried somewhere amongst them. Perhaps..._ _

__

__Just that tiny spark of hope blooming within Tobio's chest had him scrambling to pull his phone out, gripping the large device as he typed his password in – a simple assortment of numbers put together._ _

__

__A gripping smile had made home across his pale face, threatening to overshadow his other expressions completely. God, just a simple 'Happy birthday, Crappyama!' would make his night so much better. Please, Please-_ _

__

__But the flood of texts hadn't been birthday wishes or celebratory texts. No. They'd been warnings.  
. _ _

__

___[ **Atsumu** ] **:** Tobs, I’m so sorry. I knew that you loved him a lot, I’m... _ _ _

___ _

___[ **Suga** ] **:** Please don’t check Instagram, Kageyama. If you need anything, pleas... _ _ _

___ _

___[ **Ushijima** ] **:** If you need Kourai and I to come back, then we can. Please ring... _ _ _

__

__.  
The messages just kept on coming, some from people that Kageyama hadn't even spoken to in years now – people that he barely knew, honestly. It was a little insane; he couldn't understand what was going on or what had happened while he wasn't on his phone. _ _

__

__Who did he love a lot? Why would he need somebody with him? Why shouldn't he check Instagram?_ _

__

__Curiosity had always killed the cat, and Tobio couldn't help himself as he began to swipe away at the onslaught of messages, doing his best to ignore their warnings, pleas, and condolences as he opened up the one app he'd been told not to check._ _

__

__It took a few moments to load, but when it did, he truly wished that he had never let his prying nature get the best of him._ _

__

__

__A picture of Hinata's hand, as delicate as ever as it was bent just slightly to expose his long, slender fingers. The photo was pretty standard at first glance, just a quirky little shot of his hand, but then when you really paid attention to it-_ _

__

__A large, glistening ring sat on Hinata's finger, standing out against his sun-kissed skin as it practically shone in the Brazilian light. It was an ostentatious sight, all sparkling and diamond-encrusted as it nearly _demanded_ you focus your attention onto it. It was like you couldn't look away from it. _ _

__

__No matter how hard he tried, Kageyama couldn't tear his gaze away from the taunting display.  
. _ _

__

___[ **Hinata_Shouyou_** ] I said yes!! Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you!! **@OikawaTooru___** _ _ _

__

__.  
Kageyama slowly sunk down to his knees, his eyes wide, and his chest was beating erratically in his chest. _ _

__

__The clock struck twelve._ _

__

__

__Happy Birthday, Kageyama Tobio._ _

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
